Method of Interrogation- A Sasuke x OC lemon request by HikariHime93
by Meruby90
Summary: This story is part of a collection of LEMON one shots I've come up with and one shots from readers suggestions. Note it in the story comments and if I come up with something to write I'll note your username in the chapter title so you know it was your request. I also take requests for other animes, just ask :-)


My name-Hikari Yukimura...As far as everyone knows for now, I go by Hokura Kari

A million times I've found a short and petite girl staring back at me in the mirror with warm brown eyes, adorning blue ribbons on each side of my head of raven hair...today a taller, more muscular young man stared back at me. My shoulder length locks now only long enough for my bangs to wisp over my now steely eyes.

It's been over a month now and I still have to assure myself each morning that this isn't a dream. Although even my dreams aren't really dreams. I'm constantly using the energy I regain when I sleep from the concentration it takes to keep this jutsu up even once I close my eyes.

You could almost describe it like Naruto's "sexy jutsu"...but by no means was this being used for fun.

 _At least I got a decent tradeoff_ I thought, tossing my shirt across the dresser revealing a toned chest in place of my slender abdominal and supple breasts. _And yet that's still just as foreign to me as it was on day 1_ I crinkled my nose at the flesh that swayed below my boxers as I dropped my pants to the floor and kicked them to the corner.

Just about the only thing that let me hold on to any part of me in this long term disguise was the aqua blue top and black pants with a light yellow wrap that hung loose across my hip. Colors quite similar to my favorite dress I usually wore... _used to wear._

I plopped on the bed with a heavy sigh, wondering just how much longer I'd have to keep this up.

Naruto and I were so different, we bickered from the moment we meant; and yet we were quite the same...and I don't mean our transformation jutsu's. A demon was sealed within his body, turning him into a newborn vessel. I was turned into a vessel of sorts as well as a child...but not of a demon. Stored inside the depths of my brain that I didn't know of myself held the knowledge of a very powerful, very forbidden jutsu.

There was a 'priestess' in the village Yukigakure which is where I was raised. The technique and secrets of this jutsu came to her in prophecy which said that during a great war, this jutsu would be like no other medical ninjutsu before. It would be capable of healing and saving the lives of hundreds of warriors and innocent's in seconds. But in the wrong hands, it could be manipulated to maim and kill instead. The priestess was a bit crazy and out there, so to guarantee her voice was heard she demonstrated its ability on a fallen bird to the village council. The bird was revived and after that the council followed her every instruction.

Out of fear of it getting into the wrong hands if written to a scroll. the village council sealed its contents inside me. I do not know the ninjutsu myself...as I said I'm just the vessel it's hidden within and when the day comes that it is needed the priestess will remove the secrets to teach the necessary medical nins.

Then a couple months ago, one of the council members who knew about this secret disappeared. Rumor spread that he had abandoned us to join Orochimaru. Others said he was kidnapped and being tortured to reveal our secrets. Either way, not wanting to wait around for Orcohimaru's group to attack to find out, they used the jutsu I'm currently under to transform a dead animal and fake my death. Then I was planted, in this male form, in the middle of a Leaf village battle somewhere in the woods. I became a John Doe who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and accidentally took a blow, and now the village has 'taken me in until I can remember who I was'.

"Sasuke" I whispered, thinking of the young man with eyes steelier than my current ones. _What is his deal?!_ I growled in my head. He was the only one in the Leaf Village that was always watching me...eying me...he never said a thing to call me out, but I could tell by the way he acted when it was just the two of us or others weren't near enough to notice that he did not trust me. He could sense that I wasn't who I said she was...which was true...but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone why, so for all he was aware it was for dark motives against the village.

I didn't mind it that much anymore...but that's because a part of me did wish that he was eying me in my natural form out of desire... _Shit_...I tossed the cover over my waist, like I could hide from myself that male appendage that started to tingle thinking about Sasuke. Just because he was suspicious of me didn't make him any less easy on the eyes. I wanted to watch him the way Sakura does, but I knew he wasn't into men and I didn't want to add creepy on top of distrust.

I heard a little too deliberate of a thud and whipped my head toward the doorway. But the source was already mid dash before I could fully turn my head and I found myself pinned to the bed. "What the-Sasuke?!" I growled, watching him in bewilderment as he just eyed me from above my head.

 _Why now?_ I groaned. The only struggling I bothered with at that moment was sinking my hips farther into the bed, trying to get some distance between Sasuke and my pelvis. This might be an awkward position for my male state, but the female within me was kinda loving it which caused me to harden.

"I've been watching you, Hokura." He started, his voice husky...but not in a sexy way.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I spat back sarcastically.

"While I haven't been able to figure you out yet, I do know that the only time you're on full guard is in here at night. I can't believe a traitor like you finally allowed yourself to get comfortable and drop your guard." He scoffed, his grip tightening on my wrists when he said 'traitor'.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a traitor!" I growled at him. _So he's finally gotten bold enough to attack me...this isn't going to end well._

"Anyone who dares lie to the Hokage about who they are can be as good as considered a traitor. There's nothing honorable about hiding your true inten- _TIONS!"_ He shouted this last part as I flung him off me.

Sasuke made the mistake of leaning in closer to emphasize his point, which moved his body enough for me to get my leg loose and throw my knee into his lower back. This threw him forward and-knowing our bodies wouldn't collide in the wrong way-bucked my hips up harshly. My manly abdominal collided with his lower half and threw him from the bed.

Sasuke managed to keep his grip tight on one of my wrists and pulled me down with him. I was yanked from the bed and tumbled on top of him. Our position quickly became quite precarious. My body fell on his and laid him out on the floor. I tried to lift myself up with my one free hand, but it landed on the cover which tangled around Sasuke and it slipped under my hand.

My chest fell hard onto Sasuke's, but that wasn't the only part of our bodies that collided. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to acknowledge the situation unfolding as my lips slipped against his and a pit formed in my stomach hoping he didn't notice my swollen 'manhood' when my hips hit his.

It all lasted barely a second, but it felt like an eternity as my brain frantically tried to play out what would go down next...I played out a million scenarios, but I did not expect this.

Sasuke instantly let go of my wrist and aggressively shoved my shoulders and my back hit the cold hard floor.

I creeped one eye open slowly, waiting for the next blow. But, to my surprise Sasuke looked as frozen in surprise as I was in anxiety over the situation. He sat up watching me with wide eyes and looking dumbfounded. _Did my touch brother him that badly?_

"Oh, calm down! It was...it was-" I was annoyed by what I assumed to be Sasuke's foolish reaction to the accidental kiss, but I found myself stumbling again when I heard my higher pitched feminine voice speaking out. _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no_.

I noticed Sasuke's wide eye scanning me up and down. I was back to my natural form and figured he was trying to take in and reconfirm for himself he wasn't seeing things...and then I remembered _I'm only wearing boxers...fitting for a man to wear to bed but...as a woman_

I looked down to confirm my breasts were very exposed and heaving with the deep breaths of my anxiety. I went for the blanket to try and cover myself. My movement finally snapped Sasuke from his stare and he snatched the other end of the blanket and held it tight.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let go." I pleaded with him. As usual his face did not give way to his thoughts, which left me a bit unnerved in this state.

"Give me my answers and I will." He replied like it was the simplest request.

I opened my mouth to continue denying his accusations, then thought better and bit my lip. I just lost control of myself and gave up my disguise in front of him. What point is there in denying it anymore? _But I'm not a traitor._

"I've got nothing to tell you!" I growled in annoyance, trying hard to yank the cover back from him.

Sasuke let go as I gave another tug, causing me to fall flat on my back. In a flash he was on top of me, pulling my hands above my head and pinning my wrists again with one hand this time. My heart sped up and cheeks flushed as his head crept closer to mine.

"Nothing?" He questioned, then dipped his head next to mine, "I think there's something you want to tell me." He whispered against my ear. His warm breath sending chills down my spine. His free hand trailed down my waist and my breath caught deep in my throat. The boxers I wore were now too big for my hips, so he met no resistance from the waistband and his hand continued until it stopped at my most intimate area. He slowly pressed his fingers between my lips- "your body speaks louder than words-"- he stated, his lips now barely on mine as he sank a finger into my wet hole for emphasis. "-and it tells me that you want me...and I want answers-" He pulled his hand away from me and I couldn't control the sullen moan that escaped my lips, yearning for his touch.

He sat back up and let go of my hands, but continued to straddle my waist to keep me in place. He tossed his shirt to the bed, loosened his waist band, then stopped. His monotone face now adorned a smirk, enjoying that I was too caught up in eying his chest now to bother trying to struggle or push him off now that my hands were free. "-Hokura, you give me what I want-" Sasuke spoke up, snapping my attention from his barely visible happy trail back to his face. He pretended to look smug with the upper hand, but the hint of lust in his eyes as he gazed down at me made my body tingle. "-And I'll give you what you want" he propositioned.

"Hi...Hik..." I stumbled trying to gather my thoughts together. Sasuke had leaned back down, purposely pressing his warm chest against my breasts as he trailed soft kisses across my neck.

He reached my shoulder and trailed his lips back up to my neck, now adding little nips until he reached my lobe and gave it a nibble. _Oh my god, I don't want him. I need him._ "Yes?" He whispered again, urging me to continue.

"Hikari...My name's Hikari...Not Hokura." I finally managed to get out in a sigh.

"Hikari" Sasuke breathed my name lightly against my collar bone, his lips now traveling to my breasts. He hovered above my breast and made a teasing nip at my nipple, then stopped and held himself steady.

 _He's going to keep doing this until I tell him...well two can play at this game._

"What could you be doing that you must hide such a beautiful-" He thought he was being sly, changing his interrogation to sound like a compliment, but he found himself stopping short losing his train of thought. Knowing I wouldn't get my hands beyond my head without him stopping me, I raised my hips up a little and ground my hips against his. Now it was my turn to smirk as he blushed from the friction of my naked body pressing against his penis which I could feel was becoming quite hard.

Sasuke closed his eyes-which I thought was because of my actions-but he was actually trying to calm himself down enough to focus on what he came here for to begin with. When he opened them back up I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine as he gave me a cold steely stare. "What are you planning?" He asked angrily. His voice shook as he battled between trying to get his answers and the body under his that taunted him to forget about it.

Annoyed that he dared yell at me while he was caressing my body so, I managed to shove him onto his back this time and quickly retreated away from him. Standing seemed like the best position to keep any limbs from being pinned again, but I quickly became 100% naked as the too big boxers hit the floor. But I was angry and this was not the time to cower in my state of embarassment.

"As Hikari my life is in danger, but Hokura is no one! I'm just trying to survive!" I shouted at him and in my anger I rounded my leg to swipe his head where he started to stand. Sasuke dodged my kick and grabbed my ankle. He held onto my leg, raising it higher with him as he stood and messing with my balance. He didn't lose as much clothing as me, but I felt a bit more confident when his loosened shorts dropped to the floor too as he stood.

Sasuke just stood there quietly, his stern expression scanning every inch of my face like he was waiting for me to falter. I was stuck there waiting, completely open to him while he held my leg in this position.

"I don't want to die! It's not treason to want to live." I pleaded with him more softly since I was no longer in a position to argue without my full balance.

After a few more moments he was the one to falter, pushing me back against the wall and pulling my leg behind him until he wrapped it around his back. He had stopped scanning and his eyes stayed locked onto mine as they started to soften. Sasuke swiftly cupped my face and pulled my lips to his. I finally lost my balance falling into his chest. Sasuke pressed his lips harder against mine to keep them steady as he took advantage of my wavering form and quickly lifted me up. Just as he hoped I wrapped my other leg around him and squeezed my legs around him tight to regain some balance as he held me up against the wall.

The shuffle of my legs shifted the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and finally those fell, too, leaving both of us completely naked. The warmth of his bare skin against mine alone was enough to swell my heart. Adding his lips that ravenously consumed mine was just the extra something to send me over the moon.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip and flicked the top and I nibbled on his in response. When he went to repeat I met his tongue with mine and enjoyed how he toyed with mine. He pulled away from the kiss and again his lips traveled across my skin until they found my breast this time.

His touch drove me mad and made me feel a bit more bold again. Holding onto his shoulders tight with one hand, I trailed the other one around my front just between my legs. This move caused me to push my breasts up against his face and he took this moment to nibble on my nipple.

His cock was so hard and erect I didn't even have to reach for it in this position. The tip brushed my palm as I ran my fingers down his length before wrapping them firmly around his member.

"I'm thinking what you really want right now is the same as what I want." I said, now adorning the same smirk he was wearing before when he teased me.

I moaned as Sasuke pulled back, my nipple 'popping' from his lips. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked huskily-the time lustfully. His warm breath left goosebumps across my breasts, causing both nipples to instantly harden. Sasuke couldn't resist and dipped his head to quickly flick the tip of the nipple he hadn't tended to yet before reaching back up for my lips. He caught them when I was mid-sigh from his actions and pulled my hips down onto his.

My sigh turned into a loud moan and I threw my head back against the wall. Sasuke dropped his forehead against my shoulder and moaned into my neck.

Sasuke's grasp on my waist only grew stronger, holding them steady while he pumped his hips against mine. Each time his cock filled me and made me feel complete with pleasure. I wrapped my arms tight around his shoulders and used this leverage to loosen my thighs and start moving my hips in time with Sasuke.

This drove Sasuke wild and pressed me harder against the wall. With my upper back flat against it, he used the wall to support my weight, then he let go of my waist and moved his hands to the wall to help keep his balance as he started to buck his hips against mine, thrusting much deeper than before.

"Oh-Hikari" Sasuke moaned then grasped my hips one last time. He crashed his lips onto mine in a long passionate kiss and held my body tight as we trembled together, the pleasure releasing in our bodies like ecstasy.

Sasuke tightened his arms around my waist before stumbling back from the wall. The bed hit the back of his knees and we tumbled together onto the cool sheets.

"I know I snuck in, but I never imagined this would come of it" Sasuke said in one long winded breath.

I chuckled and rolled onto my side, now taking my turn to scan over his beautiful naked form. "You would have to have quite the imagination." I commented, thinking about how surprised Sasuke looked when I accidentally changed back.

Sasuke turned on his own side and started to rub my arm like he was preparing to sooth me or calm me...whatever it was, I was sure it meant our moment of enjoying one another was about to be over.

"What's so dangerous that you have to hide like this?" He finally asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I thought you were done with this" I groaned and buried my head against his chest, not wanting to take the chance of looking into his eyes and loosing myself and my secrets.

Sasuke wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and raked his hand through my hair soothingly. _Ok, maybe I don't need his eyes to lose myself_

I wanted to tell him everything. But my duty was to my people and the people that the knowledge I carried may someday help. As much as Sasuke wanted answers, I've come to know enough about him during my time here to know that he'd do the same in my shoes. So I told him as much as I could to satisfy.

I didn't tell him the nitty gritty details of what knowledge I held, just that there was a knowledge sealed inside me. I also confided in him my fears-being tortured until my psych was destroyed, forcing my mind to reveal what was hidden even to me in an attempt to fight for my life. That's really why the village councilors deemed all of this necessary and sent me off to live as Hokura.

Sasuke didn't like that they expected me to live out the rest of my life as someone I wasn't until they told me otherwise. It wasn't right. That night he stayed with me till morning, watching over me protectively while I slept peacefully in my true state for the first time in what felt like ages. When the sun rose in the sky, he swore to prove to me he would be strong enough to protect me as well as train me to be just as strong and made me swear to him that once that day came I would never use this transformation jutsu again-even if the councilors hadn't summoned for me yet.

But until that day came, in the privacy of my apartment with Sasuke was the only place I felt safe enough to let my guard down. He started out visiting me on a nightly basis after that until we realized we spent every night in each others arms and decided to become 'roommates'.

Who knew an interrogation could go so well


End file.
